Sprite
The Kernelsprite is a nebulous entity released from the Cruxtruder, that...has to be prototyped...twice? These walkthroughs are horribly written. John's Kernelsprite John Egbert's Kernelsprite is initially prototyped with his Dad's birthday present, the Harlequin Doll, giving it a mangled face and a fake arm. It speaks in complete gibberish, though. When the Sburb meteor threatened John's home and he escaped into The Medium, the Kernelsprite "hatched" into three parts, a black orb, a white orb, and a ghostly looking Harlequin, aka the 'Sprite'. The black orb spiraled off of John's house, which is floating in an abyss, and vanished beneath the clouds, coming to rest in an orb atop a spire in "a kingdom entrenched in darkness." The white orb floated into the sky and left behind a trail of Sburb logos, known as the Seven Gates, eventually coming to rest in a similar orb-topped spire in "a kingdom basking in light." Rose and John attempted to finish prototyping the Kernelsprite, first using some Betty Crocker cake mix, then using Colonel Sassacre's book (to create a Colonelsprite). Both times the Kernelsprite avoided being prototyped, due to its trickster nature. It was then accidentally prototyped with the ashes of John's Nanna, whose sacred urn was toppled following the dropping of Colonel Sassacre's text. It evaded John since then, owing to the trickster nature of its harlequin component. It has only recently revealed itself through a classic bucket on top of the door, earning it the pranksters gambit. It appears to have a new remix of an old theme (Harlequin) as its signature music (Nannaquin). Its conversations are shown through the Sprite Log, where it is referred to as the Nannasprite. Some readers refer to it as the Nannaquin. It appears to leave a blue goo behind as it phases through walls. The Nannasprite, having Nanna's memories and personality, helps John by providing needed exposition on where Sburb sent him and where his father is. John's Dad has been kidnapped by Imps and his house has been transported somewhere called The Medium, described by the Nannasprite as " A realm that is a ring of pure void, dividing light and darkness. It turns in the thick of The Incipisphere, a place untouched by the flow of time in your universe." Whether Nanna knew of the Medium before her death of if this information is passed through the Sprite's nature is unknown. It also retains all of Nanna's skills, creating so many cookies that it is surprising that there was enough room to store them all. Finally, as a sprite, Nannaquin seems to have special powers, like the ability to shoot lethal rays from her scarred eye. Rose's Kernelsprite Rose Lalonde's Kernelsprite doesn't exist yet. Possible prototype items include her Mother's birthday gift turned Eldritch Princess and Rose's late cat Jaspers. Dave's Kernelsprite Shown on the monitor in the Underground Base, it apparently will be prototyped with the remains of the Rambunctious Crow. In its "Sprite" form it resembles a ghostly bird with a katana lodged in its chest. Readers believed it would be prototyped with Bro's puppet Lil Cal, but that looks less likely now. gardenGnostic's Kernelsprite gardenGnostic will, almost without doubt, have a kernelsprite of her own like the other Homestuck Kids. However, so little is known about her that even theorizing on her kernelsprite is difficult. Bec may or may not be involved in the kernelsprite's prototyping. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Sburb Category:Homestuck Characters